Our Secret Room
by Nightcrawler14-03
Summary: When Harry tries to kill his self Draco becomes involved and is determined to not only find out why his love is suicidal but to make sure that Harry never does anything this stupid again. In the process Draco creates a room for him and Harry to share where they spill each others deepest darkest secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Secret Room**

**Summery: When Harry tries to kill his self Draco becomes involved and is determined to not only find out why his love is suicidal but to make sure that Harry never does anything this stupid again. In the process Draco creates a room for him and Harry to share where they spill each others deepest darkest secrets. **

**I OWN NOTHING ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNERS BROTHER. ALL IS JUST MY OEN IMAGINATION**

**Chapter 1**

Draco walked slowly up the stairs of the Astronomy Tower. It was 5th year and the first night back from Christmas Break, and Draco wanted to get away from his ex-girlfriend Pansy Parkinson as soon as possible. He knew she wouldn't follow is up here because she was afraid of heights.

The Slytherin was looking peacefully out to the Hogsmede Village. He thought back to his 3rd year when he and his friends first went. Walking around the village, looking and having fun in Wonko's Joke Shop, torturing Weasley and Granger seeing as they didn't have they're precious Potter with them.

Suddenly footsteps were heard and Draco ran to the darkest part of the Astronomy Tower. A person came up the stairs and was crying. Draco looked at the person trying to recognize him but is was hard in his position. A shimmer came across his face and the visitor looked up. The Slytherin recognized the visitor and watched in horror as he put a sharp object on his wrist. Blood dipped as he climbed the rail. Draco ran to him as the boy let go and fell to his doom, but Draco caught him just in time. Draco pulled up the boy and pulled out a cloth and wrapped it around the wound then pinned down the boy being gentle on the wounded wrist.

"ARE YOU MENTEL! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

"GET OFF ME MALFOY I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP OR SYMPTHTY"

"I'M NOT GIVING YOU EITHER BUT WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO DIE"

"I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU ANYTHING"

"WHY DO YOU CARE?"

"BECAUSE I-"

"BECAUSE YOU HATE ME THAT'S WHAT YOU NEED TO TORTURE ME MORE!"

"NO!"

"THEN WHY?"

Draco shook his head and I tear fell from his eye "Don't ever do this again!"

The next morning Draco was depressed about what happened in the Astronomy Tower. He hated that Harry wanted to kill his self, no one should want that. He wanted to help the Gryffindor so bad but he didn't know how without his friends going looking for him all the time or making all his fellow classmates curious of his actions.

At breakfast Draco watched Harry carefully as he again was refusing to eat for the third time this week. Just as he stood up to go and walk over to him Pansy came up and sat him back down.

"Where are you going love."

"None of your business that's where" he pushed her away and stood back up and walked to the great hall door. He locked eyes with Harry and made a motion for the boy to follow him and then walked out.

He walked to the corner and watched the door waiting for Harry to come hoping that he wasn't stupid enough not to figure out that he meant to follow him. Luckily not even two minutes later Harry was walking out and up the stairs to Draco. Thinking quickly he turned around and looked at the blank wall behind him and drew a large door using his wand and opened it. Harry came up and was standing in front of the door and Draco pulled him in the new room.

"Where did this room come from?"

"I just made it."

"I think we need some light."

"I think your right." Draco pointed his wand to the ceiling and a burst of light came and fill the entire room.

Draco looked round and saw that the room was huge. Larger than his room at the Manor, and there was no colour it was all white. Once the boys finished adoring how large the room is they walked together and sat against a wall.

"So what do you want Malfoy"

"No… in this room call me Draco and I'll call you Harry"

"Okay Draco why did you want me to follow you?"

"I want to know why you wanted to kill yourself last night."

"Draco please I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well I do I need to know why."

"Why its none of your business?" 

"Because you scared the bloody hell out of me!"

"Well I cant tell you."

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE YOU'LL TELL THE WHOLE SCHOOL!"

Draco stood up and went to the middle of the room holding up his wand. He canted multiple spells and then went back to his seat beside Harry

"There now you can tell me without worrying."

"What did you do"

"I put a protection charm up. Now we are the only ones who can see this room and whatever is said in here if its repeated then the person who said it bad and embarrassing things will happen to them."

"How do you counteract it."

"Whoever's secret it was has to admit it to everyone that found out."

"ARE YOU INSANE!"

"Hey you wanted trust there it is."

"Why do you wanna know so bad."

"Its like I said last night. I care about you. I always have I just never showed it because of my father."

Harry laughed "I don't know."

"Harry please I want to help you."

"Help you cant help!"

"You don't know until you tell me."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I-"

"What."

"I cant say."

"SEE! Why should I tell you my secret if you cant tell me yours."

"I will tell you a secret just not that one not yet."

"I want us to be friends a while you know gain each others trust first."

"If that helps you."

They shook hands and left the room for class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry sat quietly alone in the dorms on his bed in a ball with all the curtains of his canopy bed was closed, in one hand was the cloth Draco wrapped on his wrist the night before and in the other hand was a razor blade, the same one from last night.

'_Why does he care so much about me? Since when does he want to help me?'_

Harry out the blade on his wrist and bared down hearing Draco's voice screaming: _'Don't ever do this again._' Suddenly the curtains opened wide but no one was there.

"Who's there show yourself now!" Harry said coving his wound with the cloth

"Didn't I tell you to never do this again!" Draco said becoming visible

"How did you get in here?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Draco please don't get mad."

"And why the hell not." grabbing Harry's unwounded arm and pulled Harry to his side.

"Where are we going?"

Draco waved his wand and they turned invisible and Draco pulled Harry all the way to they're room.

When they walked in Harry stood at the door admiring the room and Draco went and laid on the new black and green canopy bed. The walls were a crimson red and held both the Gryffindor and Slytherin House banners. The carpet was a light green like Christmas colour and soft to the touch, there was a fire mantel with a fire already ignited and a silver leather couch in front of it, also a large Gryffindor slash Slytherin table that was as big as the work desk in the potions room in the corner beside a latrine that looked bigger than his bedroom at the Dursley's house. Harry couldn't stop admiring the room but Draco broke his concentration by standing in front of him.

"Do you like it? I spent all dinner working on it."

"I love it you've got some of both of us in it."

"Yeah, but that's why we're not here and you know it."

"Draco please."

"No I'm not waiting anymore you tell me now I'm tired of you hurting yourself."

"I cant tell you. He made me swear not to tell."

"Harry this is a safe room so no matter whether it is an Unbreakable Vow or not, nothing will happen to you."

"Promise?"

"I promise you Harry."

"He raped me."

"Who?"

"Please don't make me say." Harry said starting to cry

"Tell me Harry."

"My uncle…"

"I'm telling Dumbledore."

"You cant because of your spells and I will never repeat this to anyone else. Hermione and Ron don't even know."

"Harry he'll do it again."

"No he wont because Sirius is going to let me stay with him after the school year and Mad Eye is going to prove him innocent so we don't have to hide."

"Sirius as in Sirius Black."

"Yes he's my godfather."

"YOUR GODFATHER IS SIRIUS BLACK!"

"Yes. Now… you know my secret what do you want to do now."

"Well we can stay here."

"I'd like that.

After eating Harry made an excuse to his friends then went straight to his and Draco's room and laid on the bed. He ate for the first time in three week, Hermione thought it was for her but it was really for Draco, problem is he wasn't even there. It made Harry mad but mostly curious all he could do is lay there and wonder where Draco was, probably trying to get away from Pansy.

Harry found out last night that Draco was gay, he was happy Draco was accepting of his sexuality but Harry has become very curious about his he'd been having very weird dreams and yet he didn't know who it was about or they're gender, he'd grown some feeling for Draco in a sexual way but he didn't want to say so not wanting to spook his new friend away because he also felt he had feelings for Cho Chang as well also in case this may just be a phase, he wish he could talk to someone about it.

A door slammed open breaking Harry's thoughts, in ran Draco with his clothes falling off and his books, book bag and papers falling everywhere.

"Harry I'm so sorry I'm late Severus held me back until the potion was right."

Harry looked Draco up and down when he notice red drips on the carpet and then realized it was coming from his finger tips. Harry ran to Draco's side as the blonde stood up and laid all his books on the table and tried to give Harry a hug, but Harry stopped him.

"Take off your robe."

"What?"

"Take… off… your… robe."

Draco hesitated taking it off and Harry watch at how gently he did so not wanting to cringe his back. Once the robe was off Harry looked him up and down, Draco was wearing a long sleeve dress shirt that looked sort of shreaded. Harry stared to unbutton his shirt when Draco stopped him.

"DON'T STOP ME DRACO!"

Draco put his hands down and Harry continued taking the shirt off Harry turned the crying boy around and looked astonished at the view. There were welts from some spell or possibly a belt or whip on his back, and scares from old ones

"Who did it."

"Harry please I-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU CANT TELL ME DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY NOW YOU TELL ME WHO DID THIS RIGHT NOW!"

"My father. Severus told him I was getting distracted because I wasn't performing well on the potion and he whipped me and shot spells at me."

"I'll kill him."

"You can't Harry it's a secret same rules apply!"

"IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO KEEP QUIET ABOUT THIS-"

"YOU HAVE TO HARRY" 

"I WILL DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS IF IT HAPPENS AGAIN I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS!"

"Fine please can we just stop talking about it."

Harry nodded his head and helped Draco over to the bed to lay down and as he helped heal him they learned more about each other. Harry didn't expect to have so much in common with him. This made his confused feelings for Draco grow stronger and having the blonde in front of him with no shirt on didn't help his urges


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Draco was really confused by Harry's reaction to finding out his abuse. He wanted to know why he cared so much but he was more in love with Harry caring to find out.

Draco hated Mondays more than anything, not only because he was super tired but Mondays were the only day of the week that Draco never saw Harry except at lunch and dinner, he could never talk with his new friend, and he wanted to desperately. He loved how Harry was finally eating again, even though Hermione thought it was because of something she did but he knew it was for him.

After dinner Draco sat with his friends Blaise Zanbini, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe in the Slytherin Common Room and they were working on they're homework but he couldn't concentrate because of the pain from his back, it had been a week since the incident and Draco was still in major pain.

Draco sat in a dark corner he found in his first year. It was so dark no one could find him but he had a little light to study and think. He'd been there a lot since the night he saved Harry. As he cringed at the thought of that night he went back to his Muggle Studies textbook when someone sat down with him. He didn't have to look up to see who it was he knew it was his girlfriend Pansy.

"What Pansy?"

"Why don't you spend time with me anymore?"

Looking up from the book he chuckled a little. "Pansy I have more important things than this."

"Like your little boyfriend."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"Baby I was kidding."

"Right…" he laughed

"Why were you so defensive?"

"No reason… what do you mean I'm not spending anytime with you anymore I spend time with you every night."

"Yeah when you study Draco… you wont touch me… we're fifteen all our friends have lost theirs I want to lose mine to you."

"You love me don't you."

"Of course."

"Then you'll wait until I'm ready."

"You've said that for two years now Draco how long do I have to wait…"

"I'm not ready yet I need to study."

"You always need to study Draco take a break."

"I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU AND IF YOU CANT ACCEPT THAT GO FUCK ONE OF MINE FRIENDS CAUSE APPARENTLY SINCE YOU BAGGER ME SO MUCH ABOUT IT YOU DON'T REALLY LOVE ME!"

Pansy stood up and slapped Draco, as an immediate reaction Draco got up and pinned her against the wall he gritted his teeth and said slowly "Don't… ever… hit… me… again…"

Pansy was shaking and was starting to cry, she nodded her head and he let her go and watched her fall to her knees, everyone was watching them, he gathered his books and left.

Draco ran to the secret room and he immediately heard water. He went to the second door that was made into a bathroom and the water turned off as Draco slowly opened the door. Harry was walking out the shower and Draco saw his jewels and his pants started to get tight, and he closed the door and ran to the bed, and that's when Harry finally came out Draco played off that he was studying but really he was thinking about what he just saw.

"Hey Draco I thought you were going to study in the Slytherin Common Room."

"I- I ummm… I was but Pansy was bothering me so I came here."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine just upset at Pansy she want to sleep with me."

"Then why don't you leave her. I can tell you like someone Draco why don't you tell them!"

"I cant leave Pansy no matter how much I want to Father would kill me. He has our wedding planned but I don't want to marry her I love someone else but he would never date me."

"Huh? Did you say he?"

"No I said she… you know I'm tired I'm going back to the Common Room."

"Wait you just got here we need to talk about our project for Snape."

"Well tomorrow is Saturday we can meet in the library and study all day. Bye Harry."

"Draco please wait."

Draco stopped at the door, and turned around "What?"

"You said he I know you did don't lie to me!"

"Its complicated."

"Draco our whole friendship is complicated."

"True but this is a burden that I have t bare and there is no way you or anyone else can help."

"I wasn't going to."

"I'm sorry Harry… I have to go I'll see you tomorrow."

Draco and Harry decided that they needed to get out the room for a while to actually learn how to trust each other if this friend ship was going to work. So for a week they spent they're time in the library pretending to study but really they were discussing different thing.

Harry and Draco sat in their special table in the back of the library when Pansy came running in shaking a leather black book with silver writing on the bottom like how Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary was.

"Why why didn't you tell me!" she said to Draco slamming down the book. It was then that they could make out the silver letters it read _Draco Lucius Malfoy_. Draco she had read his diary, and Harry thought Draco was a cruel and evil person.

"Pansy what are you doing with my journal!"

"Malfoy what is she doing? What is she talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb Potter I know what's going on here."

"Pansy you need to leave!"

"Fine but just so you know, I slept with Blaise so you can have your little boyfriend."

"Pansy that is a dream journal what's in there never happened! He isn't even gay. I don't even know fully if I am or not!"

"I was kidding about Blaise Draco I never slept with him!"

"Please He told me this morning he felt guilty for betraying my friendship, and I will have fun with him the day I tell him my true feelings for him, which will probably be tonight thanks to you! Goodbye Pansy and thanks for your help!"

Pansy ran away and Draco started to gather his things, with tears started to stream down his face.

"Draco what's going on here."

"I'll see you tonight after dinner Harry." and Draco left without looking back or with out another word


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

That night Harry went to his and Draco's secret room immediately after meeting Umbridge for detention. It was Friday night so since they had no school tomorrow He knew he could spend time with Draco without worrying about curfew.

As Harry laid in bed waiting for Draco who for some reason wasn't there he began to doze off and eventually he fell asleep.

In his dream, Harry sat on a couch, it was the couch in Sirius's living room at Number 12 Grimmlaud Place he was laying comfortably on the couch when a blonde male came in.

"Hello Draco."

"Hey Harry."

Dream Draco walked over to Harry and sat beside him, gently holding his face. He leaned in and Dream Draco kissed Harry. Then Harry woke up falling out of bed and onto someone, he looked and saw Draco the real Draco smiling at him.

"Have a bad dream Potter."

"Not bad just surprising…"

Harry tried to get up when Draco stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… you just… look…" Draco leaned up and kissed Harry, who was about to pull back but didn't. he loved how it felt, having Draco Malfoy's lips on his.

Harry stuck his tongue in Draco's mouth and as they began wrestling tongue's when Draco flipped then over and Draco started down Harry's neck

"Draco wait."

"What's wrong?"

"I've never done this before… with a guy…"

"We don't have to"

"I want to I just don't know what to do. Have you ever done this?"

"With one person… but he meant nothing to me… we weren't even together he only wanted me to figure out his sexuality…"

"I would never do that to you Draco."

"I know… that's why I want you to be my boyfriend. I've been trying to tell you that but I didn't want to freak you out and loose you as a friend."

"I would love to be your boyfriend…" Harry kissed Draco and then took off his shirt.

"Are you sure I don't want to if you don't."

"I want to because its with you."

Draco smiled and picked Harry up and sat him on the bed. Draco walked over to the bedside table and took out some lube from the drawer.

"You just so happened to have that in the drawer."

"I told you that I've been trying to tell you how much I like you so I got this for when I did."

"Its been used Draco…"

"I know what your thinking but its not that… I come here when I cant sleep and I ummm sometimes you are in my dreams…"

Harry laughed a little "I knew you hadn't done anything I'm always with you this is our room I put a spell up where no one but us can come in and I knew it was here I've used it to."

"Then why did you make me think-"

"I wanted to know if you'd actually tell me… I caught you one time I was in the bathroom one night."

"DAMN IT!"

"Don't worry I wont tell."

Harry kissed Draco and they taking off each others clothes and they were naked together. Draco put the lube on his dick and put Harry's legs on his shoulders and pushed his dick slowly in Harry's entrance. Draco began moving his hips back and forth going faster and harder with every thrust. Draco let out a load and pulled out and Draco climbed up on the bed and laid on his back as Harry covered his penis with lube also. Harry kissed Draco as he glided his cock in and started at the pace Draco left off at. It wasn't long until Harry's load left him.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you to Draco."

That night they spent the night together in their room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day was a Hogsmede visit and Draco wanted to go with Harry now that they were finally together but Cho Chang had asked before he could so his boyfriend was going with the Ravenclaw slut. Draco however wouldn't let Harry out of his sight. Since what happened with him and Pansy he wanted to be alone, he wasn't mad at his friends he just didn't want to be around Pansy and he knew she wouldn't let Blaise out of her sight.

Draco followed Harry and his friends into the Three Broomsticks, what a relief also he needed to sit down after his night with Harry last night he was exhausted and could still feel Harry inside him, he loved it.

"So Cho how long have you liked Harry?" Hermione asked as they sat down and he slid into the booth in front of them.

"I've always liked Harry even when I was with… you know…"

"Yeah we're sorry about that especially Harry you know."

"I'm sure, Harry should be the most hurt I mean he is the one that saw it…"

"You were his girlfriend though you should-" Hermione started when Harry jumped in

"Can we please quit talking about Cedric…"

"Of course mate."

"Harry where were you last night? You never came back to the Common Room."

"I got busy." he said hiding his hand he knew if Hermione saw it she'd tell Dumbledore or McGonagall.

"Where were you?" Cho said

"I had detention with Umbridge."

"She keep you all night?"

"By the time she was done with me you both were asleep."

"You weren't in bed this morning, and you came to breakfast late… with Malfoy."

"Dumbledore needed us… apparently me and Dra- I mean the ferret are going to be spending more time together."

That was when Draco got mad. He felt like an idiot. He and Harry just spend all night making love, Harry telling him how he'd never hurt him and he just called him a ferret right in front of him, and he knows Harry knew he was there, how can you miss a Malfoy with they're white blonde hair. Draco finished the butterbeer he ordered and slammed down the glass on the table. As he stood laying down the right amount of money he stared angrily at Harry, then he stormed out of the pub. For the rest of the weekend Draco didn't talk to Harry, and that week he decided to join the High Inquisitors Squad, not for the extra credit to get Harry back.

Monday morning mail came and as Draco watched he saw his owl Mischief fly in holding a letter, in a envelope that he didn't recognize. Mischief dropped the letter in his lap, he saw who it was from and left to the end of the table alone then opened it, the letter read"

_**Draco, **_

_**I know your mad but please I'm begging you not to be, it was quick thinking because I almost said "Draco" I couldn't let them know about us your father would have probably ended up finding out if it got out I was thinking of you. Please forgive me! I love you Draco!**_

_**Harry**_

Draco looked over to the love of his life who was looking down at an empty plate. Harry hadn't ate all weekend. Draco got up and walked over to him at the table.

"Harry…" Draco said

"Dra- Malfoy what are you-"

"I forgive you Harry."

Draco saw tears forming in Harry's eyes, he pulled his boyfriends tie and hugged his boyfriend tight.

"Did we miss something?" Hermione asked

"I'll tell you both one day just not today."

"Alright mate." Ron said even though he wasn't happy about Draco Malfoy hugging his best friend but he couldn't tell Harry that. Draco smiled but then he saw Hermione sneering at him, she wasn't happy about not knowing what was going on.

The next morning Draco walked to his godfather's office. He didn't know why he'd been summoned at such an hour it was almost curfew so he went to the room to see Harry really quick, he'd been missing for hours and apparently he was still gone so he left Harry a note promising he'd see him tomorrow night and left

He wasn't far from the office and he could hear yelling and a scream, so he picked up the pace and ran, barging in finding his mother on the couch crying and his father pinned against the wall by his godfather.

Draco went to pull Severus off of his father and yelled "What the bloody hell is going on here."

"Draco my son I have good news for you." Lucius said

"GOOD NEWS! ITS HORRIBLE NEWS!" Severus exclaimed

"What's going on? I was studying when I was called you know!"

"Lucius give me moment to speak to him first I have to find out something before you tell him."

Lucius nodded his head and Severus walked Draco to the hallway.

"What's going on Severus?"

"I know about you and Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"I know your gay and that you and Harry are secretly dating. I know that you both have a room that has many protection charms around it to protect each other and your secrets, a room where you both spend your spare time together. I know that you took each others virginity."

"Your lying something would have been happening to Harry."

"Harry didn't tell me anything I found out on my own, in an Occlumency lesson."

"What Occlumency lessons."

"Harry saw what happened to Arthur Weasley in a dream because him and the Dark Lord have a special connection. Dumbledore made me give him the lessons to block him out. Every Wednesdays we'd have the lessons. I saw you both intimate, he saw one of mine about his father and mother, after that we had no more lessons."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He couldn't but Draco my boy I must ask you, do you love him."

"Yes"

"Are you sure."

"Of course Harry is my world."

"Then run."

"What?"

"Run! Now!"

"Wh-"

"That's long enough Severus! Draco I have something to discuss with you."

"Lucius you can't."

"Stop Severus! Draco I'm going to be arrested because of Potter. The Dark Lord is going to make you the newest Death Eater of his army."

"Why would you be arrested because of him"

"Because now the Ministry believes all he's ever said now that they know the Dark Lord is back."

"What else happened?"

"Nothing important why?"

Draco looked at his mother who was looking at him as if she knew his deepest darkest secret. Narcissa got up and walked over to her son and whispered in his ear. "Do you love him?"

She knew! Of course Severus taught her Occlumency years ago, she read his mind. Draco nodded his head.

"Go find him Draco. Go find him now!"

"What?"

"Go find who Narcissa?"

"Go find Potter Draco now."

"Why would he do that!?" Lucius asked her.

Severus walked backwards to the wall and a single tear went down his face "Tell me its not true!"

"Severus I'm so sorry." Narcissa said

"NOOO! WHY?!" Severus began to cry.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Draco asked.

"Harry's godfather… Sirius… is… dead…" Severus said.

Draco's heart dropped and he ran out the room and down the halls of the dungeon to their room, but Harry wasn't there. Draco knew there was only one other place he could be and he ran as fast as his legs would take his when he reached the Astronomy Tower and saw a puddle of blood, he ran up the stairs and saw Harry already on the rail.

"HARRY NO!"

Harry let go of the rail and began to fall just as Draco ran and pointed his wand to Harry and he stopped falling in mid-air. The blonde pulled up and Harry began to come back up, Harry reached the rail and Draco pulled him over to safety.

"Let me go Draco!"

"No Harry I've already told you I'm not letting you hurt yourself!" he said starting to heal the wounds on Harry's wrist

"Sirius is gone I have nothing now."

"You have me Harry."

"As a secret! I can't kiss you in public, I can't tell people how much I love you because of who our families are. Draco I love you more than anything and I wont put your life in danger because of that."

"Don't you dare Harry Potter, you won't leave me I won't let you!"

"Its for the best!"

"I WON'T LET YOU!"

"Draco-"

"NO HARRY!"

"Your going to be a Death Eater one day probably over summer."

"I'll still love you Harry you aren't breaking up with me Harry. Please!"

"Draco-"

"I don't care what you say your mine and I wont let you go we are over we never will be."

"I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!"

"If you leave me your going to kill me!"

"Why do you have to make this so difficult?"

"I love you Harry I wont let you leave me!"

"I love you to Draco… but I still think its bad."

"I don't care if loving you is wrong I'll stand in front of the Dark Lord and have him kill me."

"Please don't."

They laughed and kissed and spent that night together in the tower before Hermione and Ron and Draco's parents and Snape came and found them asleep together.

"What's the meaning of this?" Lucius said trying to wake them but was unsuccessful.

"It seems Potter and Draco have become friends over the year Lucius." Severus said.

"That slimy git! He's taken our friend Hermione!"

"Oh Ronald shut up Harry and Draco have every right to be friends and none of us should stop them." Hermione said making a point across to not only Ron but Draco's parents also.

"She right Lucius. Draco has told me how much he's wanted to be friends with the Potter boy."

Lucius knew Hermione was right but he couldn't say that, not there and he wasn't happy about it either it would have Draco killed if the Dark Lord found out.

"We need to leave Narcissa. NOW!" and then Snape and Draco's parents left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**6**__**th**__** year**_

Harry walked into the Great Hall with Luna, holding tissue to his nose. From a distance it wasn't hard to make out that Hermione and Ginny was very concerned. Although he was to worried about trying to get Draco's attention so he blew them off and glared at Draco, the one who just broke his nose. Finally their eyes caught each other and Harry waved his wand so it would break and no one would notice, lucky him he learned a spell that was perfect for this moment because he urgently needed to talk to Draco.

"What the bloody hell was that Draco! You broke my nose!"

"Now is not a good time Harry."

"You have got to be kidding me Draco tell me why the hell you just purposely broke my nose for!"

"Harry this isn't a good year for us to be together…"

"No hell you aren't breaking up with me! You wouldn't let me last year I wont let you now."

"I know Harry but what you said came true… I'm a Death Eater. Father knows we're friends luckily that's all."

"You are not doing this I need you this year."

"For what?"

"Oh I don't know comfort! Draco Sirius is dead I need you now more than ever."

"I'm going to be busy this year."

"Draco… Please."

"Fine but if I cancel don't get mad… its complicated for me this year."

"Fine but only if you eat, and you have to meet me in our room tonight."

Draco nodded his head then rolled his eyes as the connection broke and Draco nibbled into a turkey leg.

After he finished eating Harry went straight to his and Draco's room. Once he entered he took off all his clothes and climbed into bed, under the covers and waited for Draco to come. It wasn't long that the door finally opened.

"Hello love."

"Hey Harry!"

"Come here Draco."

Draco walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Harry sat up and kissed Draco.

"Harry please I don't deserve that."

"Why would you think that."

"I betrayed your trust this summer Harry." he said rolling up his sleeve. "I told you I'm a Death Eater now, I betrayed you."

"No Draco you didn't. the only way you could betray me is to leave me because of something that stupid."

"Its not stupid its dishonoring you. You're my boyfriend and-"

"And you did it for your family, your mother mainly I presume I would have don't the same Draco I still love you."

"I love you to Harry." Draco kissed Harry and smiled.

"What's your job."

"I have to kill Dumbledore."

"Now Vol-"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!"

"Why?"

"You can't say his name around me now because of this thing. He'll think I'm calling him."

"Right okay."

Harry kissed Draco and began to take off his clothes when the blonde stopped him.

"Not tonight Harry please. I have Prefect duty and I don't wanna loose track of time because once I get my hands on you I wont be able to take them off."

"Fine but when your shift ends you have to come back to me I want to spend our first night as 6th years together."

"Deal if Pansy remembers when to come she and Blaise are together now and they cant take they're eyes or hands off each other."

"Sounds like us."

"Yeah but we're worse."

They laughed and Draco left.


End file.
